


Mi mejor amigo

by TheAssbutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Perspective, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAssbutt/pseuds/TheAssbutt
Summary: Huesos es el mejor amigo de un gran hombre, una historia desde una perspectiva un poco distinta.





	Mi mejor amigo

_I really love the things that you do, Ooh you're my best friend._

— You're my best friend, Queen. 

 

**Enero, 2015.**

 

Él es realmente el mejor, y lo puedo probar. Me lleva a caminar todos los días, lanza pelotas y Frisbees para que yo los atrape, jugamos la cuerda, a persecuciones, y a encontrar la galleta conmigo y hasta me enseña trucos nuevos. No creerás lo afortunado que soy.

Tengo absolutamente el mejor amigo del mundo, y lo sé... Por desgracia, no creo que yo haya tratado lo suficiente para ser una buena mascota en los últimos meses. Ya él no pasa tanto tiempo conmigo como antes, ni si quiera se cerca. Él apenas y me notó hoy, y sólo me habló dos veces. Las dos veces me dijo, "¡Fuera!" "¡Ahora no!" Sonaba molesto cuando lo dijo.

Sé que dije que él juega conmigo y me lleva a pasear todos los días, pero eso no ha sucedido mucho últimamente. Estoy tratando de ser mejor para que me lleve a caminar más seguido. Me he portado bien, me he acabado la comida y sin ensuciar nada, pero parece ser que el nombre y nota eso. Tal vez tenga algo que ver con todas esas hormonas. No creerías cuántas hormonas tiene en él estos días. El olor es francamente insoportable a veces, apenas puedo reconocerlo debajo de todas esas hormonas. Todo empezó hace poco más de un año y medio, pero realmente parece como si estas hormonas se hubieran multiplicado por un millón en estos días. O simplemente es porque es un poco torpe en estos días. Ha crecido tanto que no parece saber dónde terminan sus brazos y siempre está tropezando y golpeando cosas con ellos.

A veces, el macho alfa y la hembra alfa le gritan por esto y le dicen que tenga cuidado, pero por lo general sólo sonríen y sacuden sus cabezas. Son agradables. Casi tanto como mi mejor amigo. Ellos le recuerdan darme de comer y esas cosas cuando él está ocupado o, más a menudo en estos días, él se pone de mal humor y se olvida. Se tropieza en las escaleras a veces también cuando corre subiendo y bajando porque sus pies ya son mucho más grandes. Una vez se cayó exactamente encima de mí. Grité porque me dolió en serio.  Él se sintió mal, me di cuenta.  Él se disculpó y me acarició y se aseguró de que yo no estuviera herido, lo que es mejor que ignorarme como lo ha venido haciendo mucho últimamente.  Lamí su cara para decirle que estaba bien.  Él se rió tontamente como antes durante unos segundos, por lo que me hizo sentir muy bien y moví mi cola realmente rápido, invitándolo a jugar, pero luego se levantó y se fue a su habitación. Cerró la puerta y me dejó fuera de él. Me dejé caer justo afuera del cuarto para asegurarme de que estuviera bien protegido allí adentro. Sabía que él estaba acabado y que saldría de su habitación diez minutos más tarde, porque podía olerlo, y efectivamente abrió su puerta, con la cara un poco enrojecida, un minuto más tarde.  Moví la cola y esperé a que me rascara el oído, pero no lo hizo.

  En lugar de eso, sólo se veía un poco triste, y él pasó a mi lado y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.  Me pregunto qué fue lo que hice mal. Traté de vigilar su puerta muy bien, creo que fallé como mejor amigo. En la cena de esa noche, una hora más tarde, los alfas seguían tratando de hablar con él.  

Su papá le sonrió y le dijo, "¿Qué tal la escuela hoy, Misha? ¿Ya decidiste si vas a tratar de hacer audición para esa obra?" Puse mi nariz encima de mis patas debajo de la mesa y lo miré a él.  

Él se encogió de hombros y refunfuñó contra su papá. Las feromonas de los alfas me dijeron que estaban frustrados con él, pero seguían intentando.  Su madre dijo, "Ya no he visto a Baltazar por aquí. ¿Qué está haciendo últimamente?"

Baltazar, el me agrada, es el mejor amigo humano de Misha, de hecho creo que es el único, es un chico bastante agradable, pero es cierto, desde que mi mejor amigo ha sido invadido por las hormonas, Baltazar ya no se junta con el. Y eso también creo que es lo que pone triste a Misha.

Hizo un gruñido raro.  Luego dijo, "¿Puedo retirarme?" Tengo tarea que hacer.” No estoy seguro de por qué dijo eso.  Él hizo su tarea ya cuando llegó a casa.  Lo sé porque yo estaba acostado a sus pies cuando él lo hizo. Tal vez se le olvidó.  Yo siempre me olvido donde dejo mis juguetes.  Entonces tengo que olfatear alrededor para encontrar.

Los alfas se miraron por un momento, pero no dijeron nada, entonces su mamá contestó. "Claro Misha.  Es tu turno para sacar la basura, y recuerda alimentar a Huesos.”  

Vi como Misha apenas asintió con la cabeza y siguió con paso pesado su camino subiendo las escaleras.  Me quedé debajo de la mesa. Yo estaba como esperando que alguien dejara caer un pedazo de pastel de carne.

El papá de Misha suspiró y dijo, "Bueno pues, mierda." Su madre parecía simpática. Ella dijo, “Chuck, cariño, dale tiempo.  No lo tomes como algo personal.” "Yo sé," él respondió, "Yo no estoy molesto.  Es sólo que. . . él ya no parece feliz como antes. Yo no recuerdo haberme sentido tan horrible como él se ve cuando yo tenía su edad.”

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se quedó pensativa. "Bueno, tal vez no tenías tantas dudas y cosas en que pensar a su edad..."

Yo no sabía lo que quiso decir con esto, aparentemente tampoco él. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Ella solo movió la cabeza hacia un lado y hacia el otro. "Tal vez estoy equivocada. No sé. Vamos a ser su apoyo, consistente y darle un poco de tiempo." Yo no oí nada más. Un pedazo de pastel de carne se cayó del tenedor de alguien y me lo tragué rápido como un rayo y corrí fuera de la habitación. Subí a la habitación de Misha a ver lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba solo acostado en su cama, con las manos detrás de la cabeza, mirando fijamente al techo. Lo observé durante un minuto, luego se quejó un poco y di un golpecito con mi nariz con la correa colgada del gancho. No logré darle la pista, así que lo hice de nuevo.

Él me miró. "Ahora no, Huesos. Tal vez más tarde."  Dio la vuelta y se alejó de mí y tomó un libro.  Me eché al lado de la cama y esperé. Creo que no fui lo suficientemente quieto o algo así.  Nunca me llevó a pasear esa tarde, solo me dejó salir al patio por un rato después de darme de comer.  Tendré que esforzarme más mañana.

A la mañana siguiente, él todavía parecía triste. Le ayudé con sus rutinas de la mañana, asegurándome de estar a su lado en caso de que me necesitara.  Él me acarició una vez, rápidamente, después de cepillarse los dientes, pero no dijo nada. Luego se fue a la escuela.

La mamá de Misha debió haber olido mi preocupación, porque se arrodilló a mi lado y dijo, "Yo sé, Huesos, estoy preocupado por él también, está tratando de resolver algunas cosas, creo," ella continuó, "Sólo tenemos que tener paciencia y apoyarlo.  Eres bueno en eso.  Sólo está allí para él. Siendo un muchacho de apenas catorce años es difícil." Golpee mi cola en el suelo en respuesta. Luego ella se levantó y se fue a trabajar, dejándome solo por el día.

Yo estaba aún más decidido a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo. Misha, como de costumbre, llegó a su casa antes que sus papás.  Pero yo había estado esperando por la puerta de atrás por lo menos una hora más de lo habitual antes de que finalmente oí la llave en la cerradura. Salté, moviendo mi cola anticipadamente. ¡Yo estaba tan ansioso por ver a mi mejor amigo! Yo sabía que algo andaba mal en cuanto la puerta empezó a abrirse. El olor era insoportable, algo con que nunca había encontrado antes. Una especie de planta dulce quemada. Estaba sobre toda su ropa y pelo, saliendo en oleadas. Misha estaba actuando todo raro también. Dejé de menear la cola y lo miré, con mi cabeza en un ángulo de tal manera que yo pudiera entender lo que estaba pasando. Misha entró y escasamente me miró. Todavía parecía triste, pero ahora parecía peor, y era como si él no estuviera realmente del todo aquí conmigo. No me gustó, el olor y la forma en la que él actuaba, así que me di la vuelta y me alejé.  Sorprendentemente, él pareció darse cuenta de eso. 

Él gritó, "Huesos?"  Pero yo no le hizo caso y me acosté con la cabeza mirando a la pared en el otro cuarto. Creo que él sabía que yo no estaba realmente complacido con él. Lo pude ver en su rostro. Se veía aplastado. Luego se dio la vuelta y subió corriendo a su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Me senté frente a su puerta a vigilar y esperé. Salió al cabo de media hora, pero yo no creo que él estaba haciendo lo que solía hacer allí adentro después de la escuela. Por lo menos yo no lo podía oler. En cambio, él salió desnudo y fue directamente al baño a tomar una ducha. Cuando salió él apenas olía a hojas quemadas en absoluto nunca más y se puso ropa limpia. Bajó a la cocina y, finalmente, me dejó salir a hacer pipí. Eso fue un alivio. Luego hizo una merienda, y se sentó a la mesa. Puse mi cabeza en su regazo y miré a sus ojos, recordando lo que su mamá me dijo que hiciera esta mañana. Miró hacia atrás impasiblemente a mí por unos pocos segundos, pero luego cambió su expresión.  Olí la culpa de él.  

Extendió una mano y comenzó a acariciar mi cabeza y las orejas, "Lo siento, Huesos.  He sido horrible contigo en estos días, ¿no es así?"

Yo golpeaba la cola en el suelo en desacuerdo. ¡Él era el mejor amigo del mundo!  ¿Cómo él no podría saber eso?  Lo miré a los ojos un poco más, tratando de ser de apoyo y escuchar. Debo haberlo hecho bien. Yo no soy muy hablador, pero creo que me escucho muy bien. Así que empezó a hablar.

"Huesos, todo está jodido," dijo. Olí lágrimas en sus ojos. Lamí su mano con la que me estaba acariciando para decirle que continuara. Y lo hizo. “No me vas a odiar, ¿o sí?" preguntó. Incliné la cabeza y lo miré con asombro. ¡¿Odiarlo?!  ¡Él era la mejor persona del mundo!  Le lamí la mano de nuevo. "Todo el mundo me odia ya, o van a hacerlo pronto. Parece que entendió lo que yo estaba tratando de decirle a él, "Bueno, a excepción de ti, Huesos. Tu no me odias, ¿verdad?"  Él extendió su mano abajo y me rascó la barriga. Yo golpeó la cola como de acuerdo y le insisto a continuar. Una vez más, lo hizo, "Huesos, yo soy... creo que tal vez soy un maricón."  

No tenía ni idea de lo que eso significaba, pero parecía realmente importante para él. Su voz sonaba enojada.  Escuché un poco más.  Escuché con toda la fuerza. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo. Él sacudió la cabeza como reprochándose, "No sé qué hacer, Huesos! Mi vida está completamente jodida." Él ahora estaba llorando muy fuerte, las lágrimas cayeron sobre mi cabeza después de correr por sus mejillas. No les hice caso. "Lo intenté, Huesos. Lo intenté realmente fuerte. Pasé un montón de tiempo la semana pasada con Hannah. Ella es bien parecida. Yo sé que lo es. Puedo ver eso. Por lo tanto, si puedo ver eso, ¿por qué cuando pienso en ella desnuda no pasa nada?  ¿Por qué cuando pienso en Jared o Mark desnudos tengo una erección tan fuerte que podría romper ladrillos?  ¿Qué demonios me pasa?”  

Yo sabía con total certeza que nada estaba mal con él, así que puse mis patas en su regazo y lamí las lágrimas. Entonces puse mi cabeza en su regazo otra vez, y lo miré, esperando y escuchando. "He intentado masturbarme pensando en las mujeres.  En realidad no funciona para mí.  Quiero decir, que más o menos puedo ponerme en marcha, pero en cuanto estoy cerca, yo siempre, siempre, pienso en un muchacho.  Siempre.  He intentado forzarme a no pensar de esa manera, pero entonces yo no puedo venirme."  Él se ve pensativo, frotándome el pelaje de mi lado.  Me meneó un poco para hacerle saber que me gustaba. "No lo sé," dijo finalmente, "no es sólo sexo.  Me gustan las chicas bien.  En serio me gustan, pero simplemente no puedo imaginar ser muy romántico con una. Simplemente no funcionaría.  ¿Entiendes?  Por otro lado, abrazando a un muchacho, besándolo y sentados debajo de una cobija los dos juntos mientras miramos una película, o tomados de las manos mientras hablamos o en un paseo...."  Él sonrió, un poco soñador.

  La primera sonrisa que había visto realmente en mucho tiempo. Él me miró. Meneé mi cola. "Tienes razón, Huesos," dijo. No tenía ni idea sobre que yo tenía razón, así que simplemente esperé.  "Y yo no debería...." él se detuvo. Pensando duro. Su boca tomó un poco más de un aspecto decidido. Como si hubiera llegado a algún tipo de decisión. "No.  No un maricón.  Gay.  Soy gay.  Eso es sólo la forma en que se es.  Así que simplemente tengo que lidiar con eso.” Me gustó la forma en que él parecía menos triste y más como si estuviera viendo otra dirección, así que me meneé y agité mi cola. "No tengo ni idea de cómo, pero de alguna manera tengo que lidiar con esto. Estoy tan cansado de luchar contra mí mismo. Es estúpido y un desperdicio de tiempo. Si Baltazar quiere ser un cretino sobre esto, que se joda. En serio. Puedo hacer otros amigos...." Su voz se fue apagando un poco en esto, como si él no estuviera muy seguro. Pero luego dijo, mucho más firme, "Yo puedo hacer otros amigos."

No estoy seguro de si él realmente lo creía o si él estaba tratando de convencerse a sí mismo. Tal vez un poco de las dos. Pero me gustó este humor mejor que el que yo había visto en las últimas semanas. "Espero que mamá y papá no me odien." No puedo imaginar que esto suceda.  El amor que sentían por él era tan fuerte que apenas podía oler otras cosas a veces.  Así que eso le dije al poner suavemente mi cabeza con golpecito sobre su brazo. Él se echó a reír. "Está bien, está bien. Aunque sólo deseo que supiera de antemano, sin embargo esto no lo hará más fácil. Además, ellos no tienen que saberlo. Todavía no. Tal vez en otro momento, cuando yo esté listo.” Él se miró de manera más feliz ahora. Así que moví la cola más duro. "Tú sabes, Huesos, eres un oyente muy bueno." Me retorcía de placer en la alabanza. "Tú eres el mejor perro del mundo.  El mejor perro del universo. Ven, vamos a dar un paseo." Se puso de pie. ¡Oh Sí! ¡¿Vean?! Se los dije. Les dije que soy el perro más afortunado del mundo. Y tengo el mejor amigo de cualquier lugar.

Corrí hacia la puerta, mirándolo y esperándolo para que se pusiera sus zapatos y la chaqueta y la correa. Fuimos al parque para perros. Tiró la pelota para mí una y otra vez y otra vez.  Corrí y la perseguí y lo traje de vuelta.  Me aseguré de mostrarles a todos los otros pobres perros cuán orgulloso y afortunado yo estaba. Sus humanos no se comparaban con el mío.

Cuando llegamos a casa, él abrió la puerta e irrumpimos en la casa. Su madre dijo, "¿Misha? ¿Dónde has estado?  He estado preocupada..."  Pero se detuvo.  Ella debe haber olido su felicidad de su hijo.  Él sonreía y reía y estaba sucio, y yo también. "Solo llevé a Huesos al parque para perros un rato, mamá."  Él miró hacia abajo a él mismo y sonrió abiertamente y un poco maliciosamente, y luego se dirigió hacia su madre para darle un gran abrazo. "¡Misha, estás mugriento!” Ella se estaba riendo y sonriendo. Me gusta, así que corrí a su alrededor de ellos, jadeando. "No te atrevas a abrazarme hasta que te hayas bañado y cambiado."  Pero ella lo dejó abrazarla de todos modos, y él salió corriendo escaleras arriba para tomar otro baño.

"Huesos, ¿qué hiciste? Parece muy mejorado."  Ella me acarició la cabeza. Estoy de acuerdo de que él era mejor, así que meneé la cola.

Las semanas siguientes fueron raras. Misha era mejor de lo que había sido, pero no era tan feliz como lo fue el primer día que me habló.  Me di cuenta de que él estaba tratando, pero no estoy seguro de que ello estuviera funcionando como él quería.  El pasó más tiempo conmigo, y parecía que realmente él apreciaba que yo estuviera ahí y escucharlo cuando él quisiera hablar. Me gustaba hacerlo.

El viernes en la noche hace ya algunas semanas éramos sólo él y yo en casa. Los alfas salieron a alguna parte. Estábamos sentados viendo una vieja película. Bueno, él estaba mirándola. Yo solo estaba echado. No le veo sentido a la TV, en realidad, yo no creo que realmente estaba viéndola tampoco.  Él se quedó mirando a un trozo de papel en la mano y jugueteando nervioso. "Por Dios, que perdedor soy," dijo. Incliné mi cabeza y lo miré. "Es decir, es viernes por la noche y aquí estoy en mi casa yo solo." Yo tenía que parecer herido, porque añadió, "Bueno, al menos te tengo a ti aquí. Pero yo soy un cobarde. Debo llamarlo por teléfono." Si esto lo hace dejar de insultarse a sí mismo, entonces estoy de acuerdo.  Debe llamarlo.  Quien quiera que "él" sea.

  Lo miré, luego a su teléfono en la mesita junto a él y luego a él. Me vio hacer eso, luego dijo, "A la mierda." Alcanzó su teléfono y lo recogió, y empezó a marcar los números. Luego se detuvo, pareció cambiar de idea y abrió la aplicación de mensajes de texto en su lugar. Tal vez eso era más fácil o algo así.  Lo vi escribir algo.  Esperó quince largos segundos, y después finalmente y enfáticamente, pulsó el botón enviar. Luego esperó.  Después de un minuto, parecía un poco herido, finalmente puso el teléfono en la mesita. Pero en vez de ver la película, él se quedó mirando el teléfono.  Luego lo levantó. Y en seguida él lo puso abajo de nuevo.  Apartó la vista de él, luego de vuelta al mismo.

“Mierda,” él dijo. "Mierda, mierda, mierda. Yo sabía que no debería haber enviado mensajes de texto.  Soy un idiota.  Ahora me veo como un completo bobo.” Me tomó la cabeza entre las manos y dijo directo a mi cara, "¿Por qué soy tan bobo, Huesos?" Su rostro estaba allí, así que lamí su boca y su nariz.  Porque yo lo amaba.  Él sonrió y me soltó. "Bueno, si él no me quería que yo hablara con él, ¿por qué diablos tenía que darme su número?," dijo. Golpeé la cola en acuerdo. Se levantó y fue a la cocina.  Su teléfono sonó.  Él no lo oyó. Regresó un minuto más tarde con un bocadillo y se sentó.  Luego lanzó una croqueta en el aire cerca de mi cabeza, la cual atrape expertamente.  

Ledi las gracias por medio de un meneo de mi cola de nuevo.  Luego miré su teléfono, que ahora él estaba ignorando, y volví a mirarlo a él otra vez. Se comió la mitad de su bocadillo antes de que viera la luz intermitente en su teléfono. Él la miró con los ojos un poco saltones por unos segundos antes de que él lo levantara. Leyó lo que sea que ello dijera, y luego, sonriendo, le contestó el mensaje. Estuvo en un estado de ánimo muy bueno por el resto de la tarde. Sobre todo después de apagar las luces a la hora de dormir.

Al día siguiente se dio un baño realmente largo y salpicando líquidos con olor fuerte. Luego parecía tardar mucho tiempo en decidir qué ropa ponerse. Él agarró mi correa y me miró diciendo, "Conoceremos a Jensen en el parque, Huesos.  Estoy nervioso.  Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que él es gay.  No sé cómo estas cosas se supone que funcionen." Él tenía razón. Aunque se haya dado un buen baño, y estuviera cubierto de perfume, él aun olía muy nervioso. "Vas a venir conmigo. ¿Darás la cara por mí, verdad?  ¿Si todo sale mal?" Yo no tenía ni idea de lo que podía salir mal, pero me gustaba pasear, me gustaba el parque, y me gustaba estar con él, así que no veo el problema. Además, espero que él sepa que yo daría mi vida por él. 

Por supuesto que yo lo haría.  En un segundo. Enganchó mi correa. "Adiós, mamá. Estoy llevando a Huesos al parque. Te veo pronto.” No sé por qué él no le dijo que íbamos a conocer un nuevo amigo suyo. Pero ella lo miró de arriba abajo, olfateó el aire y trató de ocultar una sonrisa.  Creo que yo podía sentir un entendimiento divertido por parte de ella. "Está bien, diviértanse.  Nos vemos pronto.” "Gracias. Lo haré.”  Misha enredó mi correa alrededor de su mano y corrí tras él mientras abría la puerta. "Oh, Misha?" dijo su mamá mientras atravesábamos la puerta. "¿Sí?" "¿Voy a tener la oportunidad de conocerlo a él?" Misha parpadeó y yo olfatee que apestaba el desconcierto y la incomodidad. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero parece que cambió de idea y nos fuimos sin decir palabra.

Llegamos al parque y Misha sólo tuvo tiempo de lanzarme la pelota dos veces antes de ver a otro chico caminando hacia nosotros. Misha se quedó mirando, con nerviosismo y expectación que sale de sus poros.  Yo estaba entonces entre él y el chico nuevo, listo para proteger a mi amigo. Yo no tenía necesidad sin embargo. Tan pronto como pude olerlo, yo sabía que él estaba bien.  Caramba, él olía tan nervioso como Misha.  Moví la cola para hacerle a Misha saber que yo pensaba que estaba bien.  

Luego corrí hacia él y le aplasté la nariz en sus huevos para una buena olfateada. El chico se echó a reír y me empujó lejos.

"Huesos! ¡No!," me dijo Misha. Dejé de oler los genitales del muchacho nuevo y lo miré.  Amo a mi mejor amigo, pero los humanos son muy raros en ese tipo de cosas. ¿Es que no sabe que puede llegar a conocer a alguien mucho más rápido y mejor, dándoles una buena olfateada en la entrepierna? El nuevo chico sonrió a Misha.

"Se llama Huesos," dijo Misha al chico nuevo.

"Parece que le caes bien. Lo siento por lo ocurrido..."

"Está bien.  Solo está siendo un perro.  Laboratorio del chocolate, ¿no?  Es un perro hermoso." Moví la cola ante el cumplido.

"Gracias Jensen. Y sí, es un gran perro, a excepción de algunas veces."  Misha me alborotó el pelaje para hacerme saber que no lo decía en serio. Menos mal que yo estaba allí.  Les di tanto de qué hablar.  Su nerviosismo se fue muy rápido.  Jensen me lanzó la pelota un par de veces mientras él y Misha hablaban.  

Losdos estaban aún siendo tan tentativos, que era divertido. Caminamos a lo largo de uno de los senderos. Misha estaba sosteniendo mi correa en su mano izquierda. Le pidió a Jensen si quería llevarme a pasearme, y le entregó la correa a Jensen. Cuando sus manos se tocaron, parecían mantenerlas juntas más tiempo de lo necesario mientras se pasaban la correa, mientras caminaban se mantenían chocando sus manos una contra la otra, cada vez dejando que sus dedos se junten ya una milésima de segundo más tiempo, eventualmente ellos simplemente agarraron la mano del otro completamente entrelazando sus dedos y caminaron mirándose el uno al otro, sonriendo y sonrojándose cada pocos segundos. Un hombre en una bicicleta cabalgaba detrás de nosotros e hizo sonar su campana. Misha y Jensen se soltaron de las manos del otro rápido y se veían un poco asustados.  El tipo nos pasó, sobre todo mirándome a mí, sin embargo.

"¡Bonito perro!," dijo. "Gracias," respondió Misha, sonriendo al hombre. El hombre sonrió atrás a Misha, luego a Jensen.

"No se detengan por mí, muchachos. Ustedes hacen una linda pareja. " Sonrió de nuevo y se alejó en su bici. Jensen y Misha parecían afligidos y siguieron caminando, pero después de sólo un minuto ellos alcanzaron sus manos de nuevo. Jensen vino aquí a la casa de Misha, muchas veces a lo largo de los próximos días, principalmente después de la escuela.

A veces, Misha fue a su casa. Podía oler la casa de Jensen en Misha cuando regresó a casa. Estaban tomados de las manos más a menudo ahora, y cuando Jensen se preparaba para salir un día, estaban de pie delante del otro, sosteniendo ambas manos entre ellos mismos con las dos manos. Los observé a ellos mirándose fijamente el uno al otro. Misha movió su cabeza hacia adelante una fracción. Jensen hizo lo mismo. Misha se movió un poco más adelante. Luego lo hizo Jensen. Misha sonrió a su estupidez, luego se puso valiente y movió su cabeza el resto del camino. Jensen le encontró a medio camino y se besaron. Entonces se movieron un poco para apartarse, sonrieron, y lo hicieron de nuevo. Yo les observaba.  La próxima vez que se separaron Jensen me miró.

"¿No te molesta, ¿verdad, Huesos?  ¿Puedo compartir un poco de él contigo?" Me pareció que estaba muy bien. Sobre todo si a Misha lo hizo tan feliz. Así que corrí hacia Jensen y le lamí la mano con la que estaba agarrando la mano de Misha.  Ambos se rieron de mí, pero una risa agradable.

"Estoy pensando que no le molesta," dijo Misha. Me golpeó la cola de acuerdo.

Las próximas semanas parecía que ellos estaban juntos todo el tiempo. No me molestaba. Ellos me pagaron con un montón de atención para mí, y jugaron conmigo y me llevaron a pasear una y otra vez.  Compartir a Misha fue fácil!  Especialmente con alguien tan agradable como Jensen.

Hubo una noche, los alfas salieron de la ciudad y Jensen estaba allí para una fiesta de pijamas. Yo estaba un poco molesto, porque Misha me hizo permanecer en el suelo en lugar de en la cama con ellos. Oh pues. Supongo que no había mucho espacio allí arriba, especialmente con ellos moviéndose tanto.

Unas horas después los miré a ellos. Caramba, se tomaron demasiado tiempo. Semanas. ¿Por qué ellos no hicieron eso en el principio, como yo? Finalmente llegaron a conocerse realmente el uno al otro, en la forma con la que funciona mejor siempre.  Nariz a la entrepierna, oliendo y lamiendo. Tanto al mismo tiempo.  Incluso ellos se quitaron la ropa para que funcione mejor.

Misha me vio mirando. "Deje de mirar, usted pervertido," me dijo, sonriendo. Incliné la cabeza, pero no aparté la mirada.  Ambos se rieron de mí, luego se volvieron a llegar a conocer uno a otro.  Caramba, ellos realmente deben haber querido conocerse uno al otro muy bien.   No me molestaba.  Misha era feliz.  Así que decidí darles un poco de privacidad y baje al sofá de la sala.

A partir de eso se volvieron más unidos, los padres de Misha y Jensen los aceptaron tal cual, y no les diré que vivieron felices porque la vida de los humanos no es asi, tuvieron sus momentos, pero eso es otra historia.

¿Les dije que soy el más afortunado perro en el mundo? ¿No? Pues lo soy.

**Author's Note:**

> Trabaja duro y di que es fácil.


End file.
